


Ice Worthy

by juicedfox



Category: Natasha Pierre and the Great Comet of 1812 - Malloy, Voyná i mir | War and Peace - Leo Tolstoy
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cheating, Dolokhov is gay, F/F, F/M, Helene is bi, Infidelity, M/M, Romance, That’s Rough Buddy, Violence, anatole is bi, angst angst, but on competitive ice, figure skating AU, mary is lesbian, marya is lesbian, natasha is bi but she’s just in hetero ships in this, oh my god there’s so much drama, sonya is alonya lmao, there are some one sided relationships that i have tagged and haven’t so be prepared, this is absolute bisexual russian chaos
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:47:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24788716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juicedfox/pseuds/juicedfox
Summary: There’s a naive, new pro figure skater, and a pompous man has an eye on her while a redhead deals with her traumatic past and pains with her rivalAn unlikely friendship blossoms between two homosexual skaters who reflect on feelings meanwhile a lonely girl and a sad man watch it all crash and burnThey all can say for sure, that being on ice is like being set on fire[Great Comet Competitive Figure Skating AU]
Relationships: Anatole Vasilyevich Kuragin/Natalya "Natasha" Ilyinichna Rostova, Andrei Nikolayevich Bolkonsky/Natalya "Natasha" Ilyinichna Rostova, Fyodor "Fedya" Ivanovich Dolokhov/Anatole Vasilyevich Kuragin, Marya Dmitryevna Akhrosimova/Elena "Hélène" Vasilyevna Kuragina, Pyotr "Pierre" Kirillovich Bezukhov/Elena "Hélène" Vasilyevna Kuragina
Comments: 8
Kudos: 16





	1. Fresh I

Cold.

Frigid.

Polar.

_Yet that frost can crackle and tremble under the wrong weight. It’ll tear apart from the scratches of metal claws that screech and howl with every twist and turn. Every press of a palm against that ice. That cool burn of ice. Burns terribly with the splash of failure and bitter waters. You’ll drown if you aren’t careful. A fiery redhead tested those frozen waters and found out the hard way. A bittersweet cheater swallowed her winnings with an ache and thirst for red woes. Some pitiful blonde held her faith too close to her heart, and some pitiful sharp shooter wore his heart too much on his sleeve. Wishing for normality would be someone in the midst of her loneliness, while a man watches it all crash and burn with his broken glasses and heart. A man wanting marriage escapes from his torment only to swirl back to it with his unruly fiancée. Oh and a gorgeous man whose heart did not reflect the same longs and despises something he craves. And the girl._

_What about that naive girl?_

What about her. What about Natasha. 

She just wants to skate to prove something.

• • •

“Natasha Ilyinichna Rostova!”

That stern yet cool voice echoed across from the rink from a sturdy redhead. 

The naive girl swished swiftly on her skates, the ice let out a soft purring as she swerved towards the older woman.

“Marya!”

She exclaimed with giddiness while she glided by her cousin, grasping her palm tightly as she rushed across the ice. Beady eyes gleamed through the gentle breeze of her skating as her giggling intermingled with Sonya’s gasps, “Natasha! Natasha slow down! Please wait!” 

Gentle cries subsided into soft whispery chuckles as she stumbled about holding her shorter cousin’s hand. They were pro skaters yet all Sonya could do was screech and scratch horrible with her skates in the moment. The auburn haired young lady looked at her gleeful friend who gazed upon their godmother with excitement and ferocity. Her hazel eyes narrowed at the sight of the woman beside the godmother clad in red. Looking a bit more youthful but still older than the girls by much, the unfamiliar lady glared right at the two goddaughters that rushed hastily. 

Not paying attention to Natasha’s pause, Sonya hit the rink wall and her knees thudded against it as her skates let out a howl of ache and her legs buzzed and turned numbed as she whispered her quiet pains. Her palms grasped the rink wall edge and looked up with a weak smile with her hazel eyes into laughing blue ones. Marya chucked at the woman’s clumsiness.

“Sonya Alexandrovna Rostova.”

“H- Hello Marya!”

The redhead’s smirk turned to the giddy goddaughter.

“You two ready to train with me at last?”

Nodding vigorously like a little child, Natasha bounced slightly and smiled widely, staring at her godmother with her joy bubbling and fizzing over within her bones. 

Their godmother’s welcoming gaze turned to a steely cobalt glare as she raised an eyebrow, commanding them to straighten up and beckoning them to listen closely. Sonya’s gentle gaze shifted unsure of this curly haired woman next to Marya. She had the scent of honey and wine and smooth caramel skin, along with hazel eyes similar to that of Sonya’s. The older cousin grimaced slightly and the redhead caught her cringing and stomped her cane harshly to get the auburn haired girl’s attention, which she did. Immediately looking at her godmother again, the taller goddaughter couldn’t help but glare at the unknown woman beside Marya from the corner of her eye. 

“This is Hélène Kuragina. She’ll be aiding my coaching in you two, as she can skate, but I cannot.” 

That statement was very clear, the pale woman was grasping a cane, neither young lady knew for how long the fiery haired woman had it for, but it obviously put her out of the skating game. Natasha assumed it was from old age and that it consumed Marya faster than it should’ve. Sonya however had her suspicions, she was observant when one should not be, but never stuck her nose in unnecessary notions. No, she kept her silence while watching with her hazel eyes that swirled with emerald envy and enjoyment.

• • •

The first day was only half way through and the young pro skaters sighed and gasped. Spit drizzled out of Sonya’s mouth as she groaned against the skating rink. The taller woman had scraped her knees while she glided which resulted in the scurrying of Natasha’s skates that fled over to help her fallen cousin, only to have the redhead bark viciously for the darker skinned girl to stop. The naive young woman halted and looked at Sonya with wide eyes, worry swirling about in them.

“I’ll be fine Natasha. Go on. Keep practicing with Hélène.”

Fidgeting slightly she looked back up at Marya glaring at her icily and yipped, she began to make her way gracefully around the rink. Sonya watched with squinted eyes, smiling at her dear friend grace and glide like a swan. 

Natasha’s mannerisms outside of ice skating were that of a little girl, one who wore her heart on her sleeve and giggled about. Fidgeting and wincing at shouts and hollers, and becoming giddy at the thought of a cold desert. Though when she skated? When she was on the ice?

She was severe, a compassionate crane that writhed with intricate swirls and swishes. Her turns were precise and her jumps delicate yet held the ferocity of a tiger, the metal skates were like fangs that sank into the edge and let her roar.  
Natasha Ilyinichna Rostova was absolutely magnificent and glorious when on ice. Her cousin knew that well. The competition of figure skating transformed her naive friend as soon as she stepped onto the ice. Glowing skin that radiated beauty and elegance only amplified the dazzle that the young woman had.

Natasha never truly brought herself onto the ice.

_Oh how I envy and admire you, cousin._

“Sonya! Up!”

Launching herself upwards at the sound of Marya’s yell, Sonya stood up only to double over in pain as she spit out once more.

Marya was going to put her through immensely tiring aches in her training, she was sure of it. The redhead pushed them to the furthest.

_But why?_

• • •

Swishing to an abrupt stop, Hélène looked over to Marya fondly. The redhead with a cane nodded.

_She shook her head furiously. Her scarlet mane resembled fire._

Blinking, the godmother smiled at the caramel skinned skater and motioned her to let the girls know that they were done for the day.

_Her eyes scrunched up and her hands outstretched and intermingled with her limbs like claws. Opening her mouth and closing it as if she were a constricted snake, her fangs sharp and venomous to the point._

The silence flooded over Marya with a cool rush, she heard the metal edges of her goddaughters’ skates slice the perfect ice.

_Immense pain, aches pounding in her body, her bones buzzing, her face red hot and flushed. She let out a horrifying scream, a crow’s call that shattered her own heart._

Blue, sapphire eyes looked at the two, admiring their work for today, chuckling at the tired look in their eyes.

_Crimson. Why was there crimson liquid._

Sighing, she furrowed her eyebrows and looked down, the memories that came back in whispers in every move she made, every breath she took. They were little pestering noises in the back of her mind that spooked her. It haunted her forever. The reminder was the subtle pain in her left foot. That horribly mangled left foot, and her horrendously glorious cane in its sleek charcoal aura.

Hélène looked over at the redhead fondly, lifting up her chin, her hazel eyes gazing into those icy oceanic ones.

“Are you alright, my dear?”

Sonya raised an eyebrow.  
_My dear? Such a queer way to address Marya.._

Nodding once more softly, Marya gave a gentle smile, her gaze softening.

“Yes. Girls, we’re done for the day. Come back tomorrow morning, same time.”

Grinning, the espresso skinned beamed with joy, “Thank you again, Marya. For just, taking both of us on.”

Closing her cobalt eyes, the cream colored woman let out a sigh, “Of course. Go on now. Shoo!”

And with that, the giddy cousins scurried away giggling and laughing to each other about their futures with stars in their eyes. 

• • •

“Marya. Are you sure you’re okay?”

“Of course, Hélène.”

“Don’t lie.”

Frigid airs coursed and pricked Marya’s flesh with their tingling nails and claws. She let out a gentle gasp. And Hélène held the redhead closer to her.

_Cold._


	2. Rush I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> • natasha isn’t engaged to anyone at the current moment  
> • marya and hélène’s relationship is complicated

Groaning against the sheets that suffocated her in a dreamless sleep, Sonya opened her gloomy hazel eyes and breathed in the bland smell of cotton. Sneezing herself awake, she shifted the muddy-colored orbs of hers to her phone, they widened as she saw the time.

_Shit._

Immediately throwing the sheets up in the air, she scurried out of her room and banged on Natasha’s door, fidgeting with her feet. 

“Natasha! Get up! We’re late!”

Bursting out of her door with her grogginess subsiding, the espresso-skinned girl glared at her tall cousin. She pushed her out of the way and barked, “Marya’s going to kill us!”

Sighing, Sonya cocked an eyebrow at her panicking friend and opened her mouth that was doused in annoyance, “No shit, sherlock.”

* * *

Gently fluttering her eyes open, Hélène gazed upon the sleeping redhead. A smile spread across her plump lips and she pressed a soft kiss against the pale skin. Her caramel-toned hands traced down the scars on the left side of her back, her hazel eyes drifting down towards the more marred left leg and twisted left foot. She never understood how the fiery woman managed to walk. 

Turning over to face Hélène, the rosy-cheeked woman stared at her with bright blue eyes. They resembled sapphires through the curly-haired skater’s view. Marya mumbled out, “Good morning…”

Chuckling, the tanned woman threaded her hand into the scarlet mane that belonged to Marya, “Good morning.”

Marya attempted to sit herself up but collapsed, too weak to even stir upwards without help. Hélène’s brows pushed upwards and helped her past rival prop herself to sit in bed. A grin smeared across her face, “Too weak from last night’s ministrations?”

The blue-eyed coach snorted, “Brat.”

Gentle laughter breezed from Hélène’s lips. She smugly smiled at Marya and proceeded to kiss her on the lips, tasting the wine that redhead had drank from the previous night. Sighing as the cream-skinned woman let go of the kiss, the hazel-eyed skater scooted out of the sheets and gently helped the older woman out of the bed. 

Marya stumbled slightly, letting out a small yelp as her left foot applied too much pressure. In turn the cocoa-haired skater supported her more. 

“I hate that you have to do this for me.”

“I don’t mind, mon cher.”

“I know, I just.. I feel that I have clipped off both our wings.”

“Nonsense, we are not flightless birds.”

It was true, they still had their fluttering feathers. Marya pressed her head into the crook of Hélène's neck as the shorter woman scooped her up. The redhead breathed in the intoxicating scent of honey and wine that her hazel-eyed love carried with her. She giggled at the sight of Hélène carrying her bridal style into the minty bathroom. 

The curly-haired lady set the sapphire-eyed woman gently into the tub, her dainty fingers swiftly turned the metal knob and warm water flooded around Marya who scoffed.

“I can handle this part on my own. I am not an old lady. I’m not foolish and clumsy.”

Hélène only hummed, “But I do enjoy doing this for you.”

“Hélène, _please._ ”

“I’m sorry.”

Marya took a breath.

“It’s alright.”

The warm waters felt like crumbling ice around Marya now.

* * *

Scrambling out of the car, Natasha flung open the car door and her auburn-haired cousin screamed and abruptly honked her horn, “NATASHA WHAT THE FUCK.”

Collapsing immediately back into the car, the shorter girl gave a clumsy smile as she realized they weren’t parked yet. Sonya grumbled and rolled her eyes as Natasha closed the door only to open it swiftly once they had actually stopped. Calling out for her dear cousin to wait, the hazel-eyed woman ran and stomped harshly against the concrete sidewalk of the arena.

“Hurry Sonya!”

“I’m coming Natasha! Hold on!”

The espresso-skinned girl continued to hastily run, her pace picked up and she looked down at her feather like feet. 

_Step by step._

_Step by step._

_Step by st-_

Crashing into a taller woman, the wide eyed prodigy looked up, like a deer in headlights. The woman she had startled was on the ground now, collecting herself and pushing a strand of blonde hair behind her ear. She stood up and looked frightened with her big blue eyes. The blonde gasped.

“M- My apologies.”

Natasha teetered, “Ah! It was my fault-“

But the blonde had already skittered away.

_What an odd girl._

“NATASHA C’MON!”

Yipping, the shorter cousin scurried alongside her auburn-haired friend. Fearing Marya’s hair would be set aflame and smoke would pour out her lungs. Natasha shuddered at the thought of the howling redhead in a dragonish state.

* * *

Graceful.

That’s what Natasha and Sonya saw in Hélène when she was on the ice. 

She was beautiful. Wondrous. They knew deep inside they could never amount to her elegance and poise that she held when she was skating. Her skates did not scream and bark. No, they didn’t let out wretched howls. Instead, they sang like the wind’s sorrowful voice. It was truly beautiful. 

The cousins pondered on why she had given up skating. She could amount to anything, she had won first place all those years ago. Years and years ago.

Marya watched with narrowed blue orbs. Her glare shifted to her goddaughters who watched in awe at the curly-haired minx’s dance.

_Years ago…_

She barked out to them, “You’re late.”

The two wide-eyed girls jumped at the woman’s statement.

A smirk drew out upon Marya’s wine red lips, she stomped her cane against the ground. 

“You know what that means.”

The girls stiffened as their godmother’s brow raised.

* * *

Sonya once again was the one drooling in the middle of the rink. The cool air chewed at her flesh and gave her goosebumps. Her slobber increased as her cramps intensified. 

_Marya is insane._

“Head up, Sonya! Keep skating!”

And so she did. Despite the aches and numbness that coursed through her fingers and mouth, she rushed against the ice. Her remoteness turned into a violent flurry of clinking and sliced against the cool grounds. 

“Faster!”

Flourishing around her with windy airs, the world seemed to spin from her speed.

“Head up!”

Tilting her chin upwards her hazel eyes glared at cobalt ones. 

“Stop.”

She didn’t know how to, so she purposely crashed into the ice rink floor. 

Marya spat out, “You’re reckless, Sonya. You take your rage out onto the ice and you don’t give a damn about anyone else.”

_What is that woman talking about._

“Look at Natasha. You sped right by her when she was on the ground. You didn’t even pause to help her.”

Sonya turned her glare to her cousin, her eyes widened at the sight of a trembling Natasha on the ground.

_Shit._

“Help her. And then back to your training.”

The auburn-haired girl skated over to the dark-skinned skater and helped her up. She whispered gently, “I’m sorry for making you fall.”

“It’s okay” Natasha quivered.

* * *

Leaving the arena, Hélène pressed against Marya.

“You are too harsh on them, Marya.”

“I am not.”

Sighing, the curly-haired vixen looked up, the cool whispery air that dissipated from her lips swirled around in invisible rushes.

“You took your anger from the morning out on them.”

“That’s not fair.”

“You weren’t fair.”

Marya glared at Hélène and sighed, her blue eyes dulled as she leaned against Hélène as they walked. She gripped her cane that clicked against the frosty concrete walkway in the frigid park.

“I love you.”

“Sure you do, mon cher.”

Marya grimaced. 

“I do.”

“Then I love you too.”

“Sure you do.”

Hélène grinned.

“Who’s the brat now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments are cool my dudes :0


	3. Fresh II

Stumbling towards the ground, Mary felt her knees give out as a force seemed to push against her back. She swiftly gathered herself and stuttered out an apology, “M- My apologies..”

She hastily rushed off, clutching her sleek duffle bag close to her body with her skinny fingers. Her face paled as she didn’t see her brother in the arena. The color returned to her skin when she remembered he had quit skating long ago. Her sky-blue eyes stared at the ground as she dropped her duffel bag to the ground and felt a shudder go down her spine.

_Had it always been so cold since he quit?_

Sighing as she closed her eyes, her cool calmness was broken as she heard the flustered stepping of two women run up to the rink and watch with stars in their eyes at a skater on the ice. Mary perked her head up to see it was a familiar face to her family.

_A Kuragin. Hélène Kuragina._

She didn’t stay to watch the show the Hélène was putting on for the two blushing girls. She couldn’t be bothered with such displays, her father wouldn’t like it. 

Gripping the black duffel bag with a bong hand, she shyly walked over to the locker rooms only to bump into another person.

_Must I be such a clutz today._

Mary’s big blue eyes widened apologetically as she stared at the shorter man she had accidentally tripped over. Immediately she began to mumble out with her soft voice, “Oh! I’m.. I’m sorry.” 

The man gave a gentle chuckle, “It’s quite alright.”

Before she could leap away, he continued to speak.

“You’re a Bolkonsky, aren’t you? Mary, is it?”

She faltered for a moment, “Yes…”

He looked Mary up and down, raising a brow, “I’ve never seen a Bolkonsky so skittish.. Then again I’ve only ever met one, and well, now you.”

“My brother..? Andrey?”

He snapped his fingers, “Yea him! Andrey! Shame he quit.. He was at the top of his game too..”

Mary shuffled awkwardly, “Indeed.”

She paused and then took a soft inhale.

“I’m sorry to ask but.. Who are you?”

The grin the unfamiliar man wore diminished, “Ah. I’m Dolokhov.. Fedya Dolokhov.”

“Why are you even.. talking to me..?”

“Oh. I can go- If.. If you’re uncomfortable, I just thought that y’know, a lil’ quick conversation or..”

“Oh! Oh it’s alright!”

_Alright? Father wouldn’t approve. But.. I guess it’s alright._

He gave a quick smile.

“Well. I should get going anyways, practice. But I’ll see you around Bolkonskaya!” 

Mary gave a gentle smile and nodded.

_What a nice fellow_

* * *

“Natasha, you’re unsteady on your landings. Go stretch again and then come back.”

The younger Rostova cousin slid her way off the rink with ease, though as she made her way out, a man caught her eye. 

Blue eyes. Blonde hair.

And then he was gone.

_How.. intriguing._

* * *

“Fedya!”

Whipping around, Dolokhov spun against the ice and beamed. His pale blue eyes lit up as he saw the man that called out his name.

“Anatole! Took you long enough.”

The Kuragin gave a grin and sighed cheekily, “Ah y’know. I’m very hard to maintain.”

“I’m sure of that.”

Anatole chuckled, and stepped onto the ice gracefully, his skates did not sneer wickedly against the cold floor, but instead gave soft whispers with every gentle shred. His movements were remarkably quiet, the skates hummed peacefully.

Dolokhov enjoyed his skating, the way it was almost silent. The way it surrounded one with the quietest symphony of little chirps and whistles.

It was like watching a peacock spread its feather wife in beauty, the fluttering ever so sweet and you’re enraptured by the view.

He knew very well he shouldn’t have stared too long, but it was too late and Anatole was how the olive-skinned skater looked at him fondly. But paid it no mind and kept skating, a smile forming on his lips. The blonde man halted right in front of his friend, grinning and looking down with masculine blue eyes that halted Dolokhov’s breath. They chuckled.

Beginning to slide around with formality and steadiness, the pair circled around each other as they conversed. Like two birds, watching their prey and predator ever so stealthily, ever so calmly, yet ever so tensely.

“So, will you be attending next week’s competition, Anatole?”

“I shall attend. But I won’t be competing. Just watching.”

Dolokhov narrows his greyish eyes.

“All you do is watch nowadays. You never compete.”

Anatole brushed his hair back smoothly with his palm.

“Observing is a lovely sport. You get to witness it all. You get to see one be vulnerable.”

“But you still come here? Why?”

“I still skate.”

“Someone has caught your interest once more?”

Anatole paused his elegant motions and hissed, “Yes.”

Smirking, Dolokhov just bore his eyes into the Kuragin’s soul.

“Will you ever get tired of women.”

The blonde man let out a jolly giggle. His blue orbs narrowed as his laughter trickled out.

“I hope not!”

The caramel-skinned skater looked down.

“But I also will never tire of you, Fedya.”

He looked up. 

“Neither would I. My friend.”

_Friend.. What was Dolokhov trying to convince himself._

Anatole skated over towards his friend.

_Friend…_

Planting a soft kiss on his cheek.

_Friend…_

Skating away and out of the rink.

_Friend…_

He faltered.

He never faltered.

Never once had Anatole Kuragin stumbled.

“I’ll see you later, friend!”

He chirped out, like a songbird.

“Yea. you too _friend…_ ”

Dolokhov felt the tears stream down his face in peace. Salty droplets just made their way across his cheeks.

_Friend… Yeah right._


End file.
